Thanks to continuous advances in semiconductor technology, accuracy and reliability are important requirements of each semiconductor manufacturing process. When a thin film is deposited over a wafer, an RF signal is usually utilized in association with plasma. If there is strap or deterioration in the circuit, the RF signal might not be transmitted properly, which is required if the semiconductor process is to be performed on the wafer. Therefore, an electromagnetic detection device and a semiconductor manufacturing system incorporating the same are needed to promptly detect RF signals.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.